1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flexible metal hose and in particular to flexible metal hose end connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flexible metal hoses are utilized in a wide variety of applications for conveying various liquids, gases and bulk materials. Flexibility is an important characteristic in many such applications in order to permit interconnecting portions of a transfer system through curved sections of a hose run. The flexible, curved hose sections are often used to interconnect straight pipe sections. Flexible metal piping is also well adapted for connecting piping sections which are misaligned, or which are subject to misalignment and repositioning in use. Still further, flexible metal piping is frequently utilized for applications which are subject to vibration and heat.
For example, flexible metal hoses are often used in exhaust systems for conveying hot exhaust gases. In such applications vibration can be a problem since internal combustion engines produce significant amounts of vibration in operation. Moreover, the exhaust gases are typically at a relatively high temperature within the exhaust system. Flexible metal hoses are thus normally well-suited for exhaust system applications since they tend to be relatively effective for absorbing vibration and since they can be configured with corrugations and the like for increased heat-dissipating surface areas. Moreover, flexible metal hoses can be provided in various lengths and can be bent into desired configurations for joining misaligned exhaust system components. Flexible metal piping is commonly used in certain types of vehicles, such as over-the-road trucks, for connecting their engines and exhaust stacks, particularly where the exhaust system hoses must accommodate curves, misalignment, heat and vibration.
Flexible metal hose can be formed in several ways. A common manufacturing process involves spiral-winding a flat metal strip and interlocking its leading and trailing edges to form a spiral-wound flexible hose section wherein the interlocked band edges permit a certain amount flexure. An alternative is to corrugate piping which has been roll formed from sheet stock to provide corrugated flexible metal hoses with single-thickness walls.
Flexible metal hosing can be connected to inlet and outlet devices with several different techniques, such as welding, clamping, etc. Clamps are often used for connecting flexible metal hose sections to other exhaust system components. Clamps can often be installed with minimal equipment. However, clamps can present difficulties in obtaining fluid-tight seals. For example, annular hose sections may be difficult to compress with normal band and ribbon-type clamps.
The present invention addresses some of the problems associated with securely fastening flexible metal hose to other exhaust system components. Heretofore there has not been available an end-slotted flexible metal hose with the advantages and features of the present invention.